


Wedding Cakes

by Tortellini



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Cake, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Developing Friendships, Epic Friendship, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Frilly Cakes, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Male-Female Friendship, Office, Office Party, Party, Partying, Romance, Romantic Friendship, Surprise Party, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Planning, Weddings, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 00:44:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13670730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Jake and Amy talk about cakes.Oneshot/drabble





	Wedding Cakes

Jake and Amy were together. Not even that. Not just that, I mean. No, it was so more than just a relationship. In fact Jake was on the phone with the local grocery store. With a baker, because he was actually ordering a wedding cake. That's right--the two of them were getting married. Sometimes when he thought about it too much it scared him. And it excited him too. 

"What would you like the cake to say?" the baker on the other line said finally. Jake paused. Good question. 

"What do I want it to say?" he repeated. 

Then he covered the bottom of the phone, before looking at Amy, serious. 

"Babe, do we want a talking cake?"

Amy stared at him and rolled her eyes. Sometimes she had to wonder why she loved this dork so much. 


End file.
